


A Song of Mercy

by Mimetoist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Mid-Canon, Mild Language, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimetoist/pseuds/Mimetoist
Summary: 201X - Frisk find a way to deceive Flowey and leaves the underground unnoticed, leaving behind confused and still imprisoned monsters.203X - An all-out war rages on the surface. Nukes are shot every day, no nation is spared. After losing her family, a young girl climbs mount Ebott in a desperate attempt to run away from the slaughter... And falls into the underground.In the underground, Undyne discovers the truth about how Asgore could have used a soul to get past the barrier to collect the remaining souls and free the monsters. With Alphys' help, the knight intends to dismiss the King and succeed where he had failed, breaking the barrier once and for all.Well aware of Undyne's intentions, Toriel fights either to protect her new human child and to prevent a civil war.





	1. Prologue - The Lost Queen

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my mother tongue and it is the first time I'm writing in this language so let me know if there's any grammar or syntax error xD
> 
> \- I had to give Frisk and Chara a gender so I flipped a coin and Frisk ended up being a male and Chara a female
> 
> \- I use the brazilian ( — ) for speeches because I'm not used to the american ( " " ) yet but I'll change it eventually
> 
> \- Based on an alternate version of the pacifist route, where Frisk deceives and misleads Flowey and leaves the underground without killing Asgore, neither breaking the barrier (it will be better explained at some point in the fic)
> 
> \- There are strong language and moderate violence
> 
> \- It will *PROBABLY* have some ships but I'm not sure of it
> 
> \- Yes, there will be an OC by the next chapter... Pls don't hate meh ;_;
> 
> \- I am also known as Glasya. This fic can be also read on wattpad (https://my.w.tt/4V0jntVOcM) and in portuguese in Nyah  
> (https://fanfiction.com.br/historia/758893/O_Conto_da_Piedade/)  
> And Fanfiction.net "Mimetoist" is also me.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Toriel watched patiently while the lights of the city below her were lifted up as the monsters returned to their homes after a long working day. The air was cold in the ruins that night, although it was nearly summer. “I hope my child is doing fine…” She thought. Several years have passed since Frisk returned to the surface, and Toriel was starting to feel the weight of loneliness in her mind. She knew that there was someone on the other side of that door, but she could not dare herself to open it and risk being recognized as the lost Queen of the Dreemurr dynasty. A dynasty that ruined her life, took away her most precious treasure and was responsible for the murder of six innocent human children for nothing. A dynasty that must end as it is.

—Your Highness. — A grave female voice said, in a solemn tone.

Toriel slowly turns away from the vision of the city to face her interlocutor.

—Undyne? I must confess that I was expecting Alphys. — Said the goat, crossing her arms and trying to warm up her hands under its sleeves.

—Why did you think so, your highness? — Questioned the fish, still kneeling.

—Huh… Because… — Toriel simply could not say that was because there were no grammatical errors in the letter she received through the door. It would imply that Undyne lacks the capability of writing properly, and certainly would hurt her feelings. So she had to make up something quickly. — Well, she seemed more likely to high treason than you.

—HIGH TREASON IS TO NEGLECT YOUR PEOPLE AND DELIBERATELY DENY THEM THEIR FREEDOM! — Undyne stood up and then realizes that she was shouting at the rightful Queen. The knight woman quickly kneels back, her head low, asking silently for forgiveness.

—No need to kneeling. I’m not a Queen. — Said Toriel, with a gloomy expression.

—Queen or not, your highness still is of royal blood.

—Blood alone does not make a ruler, child. Honor does.

—And righteousness. Both of them virtues that our King lacks. — Undyne’s voice got a tone lower, and suddenly she had to fight back the tears in her eyes. It breaks her heart to know the truth about Asgore; to know that he could have freed the monsters this whole time, but instead choose to fake it all, deceiving monsters — deceiving HER, the one he once called “daughter” — with a prophecy that never existed at all. Just because he preferred to stand still and demise his responsibility to others. To children.

—He deceived us. He double-crossed all of us. He double-crossed ME. I LOVED HIM AS A FATHER, AND YET HE LIED TO ME! UNFORGIVABLE! — Undyne clenched fists, and prevent herself from shouting again with a strong bite of her own lips. Soon the taste of her own blood filled her mouth.

—Calm down, young one… — Toriel approaches the knight and gently touch her left shoulder. — You can’t fix everything through violence. Even if you do overcome Asgore in battle, how could you manage to rule by such passion?

—I won’t rule anything. You will.

—That’s out of the question. Toriel flatly said.

—WHY? Nobody else could do it!

—Someone else might want it.

—YOU’re the rightful Queen!

—I abdicated the throne as well as I abdicated the Dreemurr name and Asgore’s love. That crown isn’t mine, and there’s nothing you can do about it.

The knight grit her teeth. Alphys surely didn’t warn her about it. “That stupid nerd lizard!” — she thought — “This stubborn old goat is a real waste of time! I should have done it the old way!” — She would continue her mental outrage but she suddenly feels the vibrations of her phone under the armor. It was Alphys, with a hot piece of info, just in time.

Toriel watched Undyne “withdraw” her cellphone from the armor, and did not like her evil smile while doing so.

—Oh, so your highness abdicated?” — Undyne smirks at the former Queen — Can I see the divorce papers, please?

Toriel widens eyes for a short moment but then returns to her peaceful and austere expression.

—Why would I show you such a thing? You are but an insolent child who trespassed these ruins, MY territory, to discuss treason against your King. Go home, girl, and come back when you realize that politics aren’t done by muscles.

—Fuhuhuhuh… — for Toriel’s frustration, Undyne giggled — You can’t show me the papers, can you? That’s because you don’t have any. — The fish then turns her cell phone to the Queen, showing the data Alphys just send: an article about Toriel’s disappearance, no signs left — Look, old lady… Politics are not made by muscles, but by bureaucracy. You didn’t “abdicated” anything, you just fled, ran away like a coward, leaving no evidence of your whereabouts. No abdication. No divorce. No name change. So, as it seems, you ARE the Queen of the Underground.

Toriel falls silent for a while. “Damn you, Alphys.” She definitely didn't see this coming. After a heavy sigh, Toriel turns away from the fish again.

With unseen ability,  Undyne typed Alphys a message before putting back her phone in the armor. “ALPHYYYYYYS! It worked! The ol’ lady’s freakin’ out! My cute lil’ nerdy lizard! LUV U <3” — Said the text message.

—Divorced or not, I am not going back.

—So I’ll take you by force! I’m not leaving without you!”

—Teheheheh… —  Toriel turns to face her again, not containing a faint laugh — And then what? Will you tie me up to the throne and force me to rule? How do you plan to do that?

Undyne hadn't thought about it at all. All she wanted was an ally against Asgore, and someone worthy of being called “Ruler of the Underworld". — “Next time I’ll let Alphys do the planning… She’s smarter than me.” — She frowns as this thought emerges in her mind.

—Please, leave, child. — Said Toriel, once more staring at the city lights.

—Stop calling me child!

—So stop acting like a spoiled brat and go home. — Toriel’s voice tone turned from a gentle to a severe one.

—Didn’t you hear me? I told you that I’m not leaving without you! — I’ve come too far to turn back right now. “Sometimes you need to act, not think!” — She thought as she withdraws her spear.

—Don't worry, old lady… I’ll try not to hurt you… Much.

—Foolish child. So, this will have to be settled the hard way…

Suddenly flames hurl up around Undyne, trapping her inside a burning circle. The knight woman ready her spear just in time to deflect a fireball before it hits her. “That was a close one… But there's no way I can lose to an old lady! Even the Queen! I AM THE STRONGEST MONSTER IN THE WORLD!”— Undyne conjures and hurls an ice spear towards Toriel, but it is melted down before it could reach the target. She swipes her spear towards the raging flames, trying to make her way to Toriel, but the Queen was nowhere to be seen.

—HA! ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME? — Undyne feels the heat increase on her left — her blind side — and evade-rolls just in time. A massive column of flames came from a dark corner of the ruin and surely would have done her a grilled fish. “HOLY SHIT! IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME?” Undyne never saw such power before; not even Asgore could cast so much fire. As the heat increases in the room, the thick smoke turns the atmosphere impossible to breathe. Undyne’s armor heated up in a way she could not adapt herself to, and dizziness began to take over as she coughs, gasping for air.

—I’ve told you to go home, child. — Undyne’s right eye was burning and tearing because of the smoke, and even with limited eyesight, she recognizes Toriel’s silhouette among the flames, walking in her direction. — You should have listened to me.

—I never… Give up… — the dizziness is now unbearable, forcing Undyne to supports herself in her spear to avoid fainting.

Undyne feels the impact of Toriel’s blazing hand at the chest of her armor, knocking her back. She stumbles at the marble balcony and falls down all the way to the river. The cold touch of the water was refreshing and literally revitalizing. Undyne’s first breath was underwater; she opens wide her gills, letting the liquid in as it was life itself — and for her, it was. Feeling as she was born anew, the fish swims back to the shore.

—Fuck… FUCK! That motherfucking witch! — Cursed the knight woman — Oh, the world would LOVE to know where you’re hiding, you BITCH.


	2. Incoming Call

Toriel gently wraps her burned hands in a clean, fresh cold bandage. It’s been a while since she used so much power and there are hard consequences for pushing herself on that way.

— I had to. There was no other way to gain Undyne’s respect but by strength… She wasn't the only one harmed, after all… — She sighs, staring at her bandaged hands — I hope she's ok… — Actually, this was the way she had to deal with the guilt inside her: to convince herself that hurting another monster was unavoidable.

— I can’t help worrying about her… She’s so young, and yet so stubborn. I wonder how she had the idea of challenging Asgore… And how did she found out the truth about the souls? Probably it is all Alphys’s fault. — Talking to herself aloud has become a habit after some time living alone, as much as writing in her diary. Dancing became a habit too, although she wasn't exactly good at all in this one.

— I must not lower my guard. Surely they’ll strike back, or worse… They could expose me! I need to seal that door shut!

Easier said than done. It would take a while before she could use her magic again, she needed to rest. She sat down in the armchair and flexed her legs next to the fireplace, enjoying the relaxing warmth. She put on her reading glasses and was about to open a book to continue her reading when her cell phone starts ringing. The call ID makes her heart skips a beating; it says “FRISK".

— Frisk! My child! They’re calling me! — After all this time, she hasn't received any news from them, and the surprise brings tears to her eyes. The cellphone trips in her bandaged hands, but she can hold and answer it before it falls.

— Hello!? Frisk!? — But no one answered. — My child, are you there? It’s me, it’s Toriel… FRISK? — She can't hold back the tears of despair as long as the silence continues on the other side of the line. — Someone there?! Please…

Toriel was crying, about to lose all hope, but a soft murmur echoes on the phone just before she could hang out.

— Child! Can you hear me?!?

— _W-who…?_ — Babbles a faint voice on the phone, along with a painful groan.

— Frisk! It’s me! It’s mom! Are you hurt? Where are you? Frisk?

— _Ugh… My arm… It hurts…_ — Says the mournful voice.

— FRISK! STAY CALM, MOMMY IS COMING! PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!

— _I-I don't know… It's so dark in here…_ — The calling gets mute.

— Frisk? FRISK?! PLEASE, DON'T HANG UP! I WILL FIND YOU!

Trembling, Toriel stood up in a blink of an eye and ran through the door. “They must be in the same place they were for the first time they fell! Frisk! Wait for me, my child!” — She thought as her heavy steps carry and spread out the red leaves as she sprints for the cave as fast as she can.


	3. The Falling

The falling was harsh, and the human collided with several rocks before hitting the ground. By reflex, the human reaches out their hands to avoid the impact, and soon the sound of a breaking bone echoed in the dark cave, along with a painful scream. The pain was unbearable, their head was spinning, and they can't see a thing in the pitch black darkness.

The soil under them was cold and humid, and a strange sound of dripping water echoed in the stone walls. Suddenly a voice comes from their pocket — the old cell phone miraculously didn’t break and probably dialed to a saved number with the consecutive impacts.

— W-who…? — The pain was too intense to former proper sentences. The voice on the other side of the line begins to talk, but the pain makes impossible to understand the words.

— Ugh… My arm… It hurts… — The human holds their broken arm, but the pain only seems to be getting worse.

The voice on the phone asks something, probably their location, but truth is, there was so dark that they could barely see, even with the cellphone’s faint light.

— I-I don’t know… it’s so dark here… — The cell phone beeps and its light turn off. The batteries ran out.

— Oh boy, I’ve seen several hard falls before, but yours was just CATASTROPHIC. — A yellow flower just spreads its petals and begins to talk to the human.

Their vision now adjusted to the darkness, the human could clearly see the yellow flower, surrounded by other yellow flowers, but no one could talk but it. The flower smirks at the human and continues to talk.

— Hello! I’m Flowey! Flowey, the flower! And I… — Flowey straighten its eyes, staring at the human. — Wow. You look quite like the last human to falls down here. Except for the fact that they did not end totally trashed out, heheheh.

— S-shut the fuck up… — The human tries to get up, but their legs are weak.

— Oh, my, my, my. You know some bad words, at this age? Someone might be truly disappointed with you right now. Wait, can you hear me? And… See me, too?

Ignoring the surprised and strangely happy flower, the human screams for help, but nobody came.

— These ruins are abandoned. No one ever comes here since the other stupid human left. Ask for help is useless.

The human finally stood up, supporting themselves on the wall, and now walks at short steps even not knowing exactly where they should go. The flower pops up from the ground in front of them.

— What are you planning to do? Just walk around tiptoeing all the way through that cave?

— Any better ideas?

— Of course not, YOU are the human here, not me. It’s up to YOU to have the good ideas, I can’t make all the hard work for you.

— Leave me alone, go do some photosynthesis somewhere else. Fuck off!

— Hahahahah! — Giggled the Flower. — Such a daredevil! How funny! Nah, you look nothing like Frisk, that slow pace!

— Wait, you said “Frisk”? Did you know my father?

— Father? Was that moron a BOY? Oh, now THESE are shocking news! — The flower’s condescending voice make the human’s blood boils.

— How do you know my father!? — Inquired fiercely the human. They wasn't in the mood for games.

— He ran away in terror the second he spotted me because he is a coward.

— Oh, really? — The human rolls their eyes. The flower was doing a funny face, with empty eyes and somewhat could be an evil smile. Probably it would be a scary face if it was not on a tiny yellow flower whose had a very cute smile some minutes ago. Even in pain, the laugh was inevitable.

— WHAT are you laughing at? — Asked the flower in indignation.

Heavy footsteps interrupt the conversation. A big silhouette emerges from the shadows, running in their direction. The human steps back, but they stumble and falls to the ground, holding a scream as the giant creature approaches, panting and gasping. The creature kneels and reaches out their big bandaged paws at the human, who shrinks in fear. This isn’t any talking flower, after all.

— What, REALLY? Are you afraid of HER instead of ME? — The flower looks like it was on the brink of frustration. — Are you joking around, or are you just STUPID?!

The white creature doesn’t seem to hear or see the flower, and the human asked themselves if that yellow flower does exist, and if it could be their last vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Flowey is still a little dick.


	4. Home

— Frisk…? — The creature says, with a sweet voice — Frisk, is that…? — The creature interrupts itself as it gets closer. It seems surprised, yet somehow disappointed when it could finally see the human face. — Oh… Child… Come, I can heal those wounds…

The human stays still while the white creature gently holds them in her arms like a newborn baby. Her chest was soft and warm, and the light movements of her steps make the human feel so comfortable that they easily fall asleep.

Look at that pretty human sleeping in her arms makes Toriel smiles; she enters the house and lay the human in her own bed and ready a bucket with warm water and some soap. She removes the human’s shirt to treat their wounds and tie up their broken arm. A tiny white bra covers the small breasts in their thin body. Toriel searches the wardrobe for a change of clothes for the human, but there is nothing that fits their size.

— Oh, my child, you’re much taller than Frisk… — She could not deny that she was a bit too disappointed when realized that this human was not Frisk, but she would gladly take care of them anyway. Toriel fights the tears as she takes one of her own dresses out and takes off the rest of the human’s dirty clothes. There WERE some resemblances after all; the black hair holds the same haircut than Frisk’s; she also had a slightly tanned skin and small eyes. — “Does this girl knows Frisk? A relative, maybe?” — Toriel thinks as she searches the human’s clothes for the cell phone, but it is nowhere to be found.

The goat sighs. Certainly, it fell somewhere in the way and she’ll worry about it later. For now, she must take care of that girl; Toriel goes to the kitchen and starts to prepare something for her. — “Humans does not like snails, I guess…” — She grabs an old and dusty recipe book and blows away the dust on its cover, which says “surface food”. After Frisk left, Toriel locked away everything about the surface world; it hurts her to remember them, and hurts even more to remember her human child… She has left Asgore swearing to herself that she would protect any human that falls there from him, and then when Frisk left her, she was swearing again, this time to never care about a human again. 

But there she is, cooking for an unknown human girl and treating her wounds. — “Until she decides to leave me, too…” — Toriel cries silently in the kitchen, the tears rolling through her cheeks as she bakes a chocolate pie for the human.


	5. Lost and Found

__

The human slowly opens her eyes. The pain has ceased, and a wonderful scent spreads in the room, reminding her of her empty stomach. She was comfortably dressed in a purple dress, lying on a huge queen-sized bed. She takes a look around; the all-blue decoration of the room contrasts with some yellow flowers in a jar on the boudoir. One of these flowers was literally staring at her.

— You again? — The human frowns — What are you, some kind of ghost?

— Yeah, kinda. — Says the flower, after a short pause to think.

— Stop following me.

— I’m not “following” you. I just came to give this to the old lady. — The flower opens wide its mouth and then regurgitate a cell phone.

— Ew…

— What? I’m a plant, I have no hands. How else would I carry things?

— Plants normally do NOT carry things… And I thought you were a ghost.

— Ghost, plant… Whatever. Take this stupid phone to that stupid goat.

— That phone is mine.

— Yeah, Yeah, like a I care. 

The human sits on the bed and reaches the phone with the good arm. It was a little cracked, but she hopes that with a good recharge it could be used again.

— Thank you. This is one of the few memos I have from my father. This, and the necklace he gave me… — She touches her chest, reaching for the golden necklace, but it wasn’t there — M-my necklace! It’s gone!

— Well, of COURSE! You fell down a loooooong way through mount Ebott. I’m surprised you’re still ALIVE.

— My necklace! I need to find it! Please! Please, can you help me find my necklace?

— Who do you think I am? The lost-and-found guy?

— But... You recovered my phone!

— I just saw that by chance. It was in my way.

— Thank you for nothing. — The girl said through her teeth, trying to stand up.

— You are reeeeeally going to leave, even without knowing where to go?

— What choices do I have? I HAVE to find my necklace!

— Okay, obviously you’re not very clever. — Flowey sighs — Just think about it, you’re at an unknown house in an unknown place with unknown people. You don’t know how much time has passed since you fainted, neither the way the goat came to reach this house. Besides, you’re still hurt from the fall. You do NOT simply walk around searching for a stupid necklace!

— Thank you for your worries, but you don’t understand. That necklace is EVERYTHING I have!

— I’m not worried, I’m just stating the obvious, which you clearly cannot see.

— I MUST get it back, no matter what! — She reaches for the bedroom’s door.

— Oh geez, what a stubborn little brat! You WON’T find that necklace alone!

— Will you go with me?

— Of course NOT. I’m not into babysitting, you know.

— So shut up and stop following me.

— I’m not following you!

The human opens the door, and the sweet scent of chocolate gets even more delicious than it was before. “Maybe I should eat first… I’m so hungry...” — She thought as her feet guide her through the corridor, following the yummy smell. The dress was a bit too long for her, and she had to watch carefully her steps to not stumbles to the ground. As she reaches the living room, she sees the goat again. She was sitting in a large brown armchair, knitting a purple clothing.

— Woke up already, child? — She says, smiling softly at her — Are you hungry? — Before the human could answer, her stomach rumbled loudly — Hahaha! I guess it answers my question.— Giggled the monster — Come, sit here at the table, I think the pie is ready to eat.

That said, the human sits in a large chair and waits patiently while the monster brings from the kitchen a huge chocolate pie. The flavor was as good as the scent, and soon almost half of the pie was gone.

— Haha! You have quite some appetite, my child!

— S-sorry…

— Oh no, no worries! This is not a problem, not at all! — She smiles at the girl and seems genuinely happy. — I am Toriel. Caretaker of these ruins. What’s your name, my child?

Toriel desperately wanted to know about the relationship between that girl and Frisk, but she would take one step by time. She could never interrogate a wounded human who just woke up from a harsh fall.

— My name is Chara…

— W-what?! — That got the goat by surprise. She thought she would never hear that name again. It’s not like it was a common name among humans, after all. — N-no… It can’t be… What kind of trickery is this?!

— Uh… Well…  I-it’s not a trickery... That’s… Just my name… — Chara shrinks herself under the large dress, intimidated by Toriel’s sudden reaction.

Toriel stares at the girl for a while, without reaction. — “Calm down, Tori… It’s just a name… Just a name…”

— Oh, I see… — Toriel smiles again, trying to not scare the human. — So, uh, Chara… — Saying that name still makes her feel uncomfortable, even after all this time — Did you like the chocolate pie?

— Yes, it is my favorite, actually.

Toriel covers her mouth with one hand. — “Her name is Chara, she likes chocolate, she even looks a bit like… No, she looks like Frisk, like FRISK!”

— A-are you okay…? — Toriel could see the fear in the girl’s eyes. That wasn’t good at all.

— Yes, yes, honey. I’m okay. I’m just… I’m just worried about you, that is all. You were hurt really bad. How’s your arm?

— Oh, it does not hurt anymore, thank you.

— Glad to hear that! — Probably now is time to ask about Frisk, but she has to be subtle — You know, if you didn’t have called me, it would take a while longer for me to find you. I’m sorry, but I didn’t find your phone…

— It was on the room’s floor. — Chara puts the old cell phone on the table — It ran out of batteries, though.

Toriel examines the phone. It surely was her old cell phone, the one she gave to Frisk when they fell down here. 

— Isn’t this cell phone a bit too old? Where did you find it, child?

— My father gave it to me.

— Your… Father…? — Her heart skips a beat. — Could it be… Frisk…?

— Yes, that’s my father’s name! Did you know him?

Toriel holds her heart for a while, truly surprised. Then holds the girl in her arms, hugging her with a great smile.

— Oh, my child! Of course, I knew him! I took care of him when he fell! Didn’t he tell you about me?

— Well… I… — The girl’s voice turns from cheerful to tearful — We didn't have much time together…

— I don’t understand…

— He died when I was 6. Some soldiers came to take the people away from their houses… He said to me and my sister to leave and stayed behind. I heard the shots and the soldiers yelling…

— Shhh… You don't need to remember that now, child. — A fierce pain gets through Toriel’s heart to the point that she thought it would explode. She could not fight the tears anymore and ended up sobbing so hard that it shakes her whole body and the girl, too. She tries to regain control of the situation, but the tears won't stop rolling down her cheeks. She simply could not understand. Why are humans killing each other? Why did they kill Frisk? He always was so kind and empathic! Why would someone want to kill him? It simply doesn't make any sense to her.

Neither one knows how much time has passed since both started sobbing, but that gentle touch warmed up each other’s heart. When Toriel finally let go of the hug, the girl looks up at her and offers a gentle smile while dries Toriel’s tears with her dress’ sleeves.

— I can tell you everything about your father. — Toriel smiles back to the girl.

— I will love to hear. All that I have left of him is this cell phone and my necklace… But it went missing…

— Missing? Oh, my… Did you lose it in the fall? We’re gonna find it, honey, I swear!

— Really? Would you help me? — The girl’s face lightens up with a beautiful smile.

— Of course, I would! I know these ruins as the back of my hand, it can't be far from the cave you fell into.

— Oh my god! Thank you! Thank you very much! — The girl gratefully hugs Toriel’s neck, and she can't help but smile.

Toriel was still hurt by the news about Frisk’s death but seeing the smile on that children’s face fills her in with a renewed determination. “Don't worry my dear Frisk… I’ll take care of your child.”


	6. Ghost Flower

A couple of hours went by while they search the ruins for the lost necklace, but it seems nowhere to be found. Chara sits on a bunch of red leaves, trying to fight back the tears. 

— It could not have simply disappeared just like this!

— We’re gonna find it, my child. I promise. — Toriel gently strokes her brown bangs.

— Thank you. — The girl lends Toriel a faint smile, but her eyes were still saddened. — You know, I’m not a child, so… Uh… You don't need to call me that.

— Oh? — Toriel stares at Chara for a moment; she seems quite like a child to her. A bit taller than normal, but still a child — How old are you, dear?

— 15.

— 15? — Toriel laughs — Is this adulthood in the human world?

— Well… uh… kinda… — Chara shrugs — It isn't childhood anymore, anyway…

— You’re a very funny child. — Toriel covers her mouth with one hand, trying to hide the laugh — I think we didn't search in that area, did we?

— I guess not yet…

— So let's go! — Toriel grabs Chara by the hand — We must not give up yet. Even if we can't find it today, I promise that tomorrow we start searching again, and we’ll search every corner of these ruins every day until we finally find it! Oh, and I can make you another delicious chocolate pie when we get home! Just cheer up, my child!

— I’m not a…  — Chara would like not being called a child, but Toriel seemed so happy and hopeful that she couldn't complain about it. Indeed, the goat was a very good person, and certainly cared a lot about Frisk. It must be hard for her to deal with his death, and Chara doesn't want to hurt her feelings even more — Uh… Okay. Thank you, Toriel.

— You can call me “mom” if you like, just like your father did!

— If my father called you “mom”, shouldn’t I call you “grandma”?

— Grandma?! — Toriel widens eyes for a while and her mouth opens in shock, but then she gave a nervous laughter — Hahaha! No, no, no, no, my child, I don't think I’m THAT old, hohohoho… “Mom” is just fine…

— But you know, my father’s mom is my…

— Give a look at these leaves, dear! I’ll search for it in the cave! — Toriel enters the dark cave where Chara first fell into, leaving the girl with another bunch of red leaves.

As she scours the leaves for her necklace she feels a strange presence in the room, as if someone were just watching her. 

— T-Toriel…? — Startled, she looks around, but there is nobody nearby. — It must be just my imagination…

In her peripheral vision, she sees a white figure sliding along the room, until it vanishes in the air, as like it merged with the walls. She looks back to the leaves, and there is Flowey, smiling at her.

— Howdy! — The unexpected vision makes her jump back, emitting a little gasp — Woah, what's up? Have you seen a ghost? Hehehehehe!

— Leave me alone! — Said the human, standing up and dusting off her clothes.

— These ruins are full of them…

— Don't you have anything better to do? Like eating insects or rooting somewhere?

— What kind of plant do you think I am?

— The kind that stops bothering me.

— Heh. I can tell by your mood that you didn’t find your necklace yet. — The flower offers her an evil grin.

— Yes, it’s because YOU stole it! Give it back! — Chara was now furious. She doesn’t know if Flowey had actually stolen her necklace, but the way the flower smirks at her pisses her off.

— What? Are you nuts? Why would I steal a stupid necklace?

— To bother me. Give it back!

— Hah! You’re not that special, honey. I have better things to do.

— No, you have not. If you had, you would not be HERE. Give my necklace back! NOW!

— I totally don’t know what you’re talking about. Besides, finders keepers losers weepers...

— YOU THIEF! I knew it! You stole it! Stole it just like you stole my cell phone!

— EXCUSE ME? I RETRIEVED you that piece of scrap. You should be more grateful!

— GIVE IT BACK! — Chara fiercely grabs Flowey by its petals, shaking it back and forth — GIVE ME MY NECKLACE!

— ACK! THAT HURTS! STOP IT! STOP IT, YOU MANIAC! — Yells the flower as Chara tries to rip off its petals. — I DO NOT HAVE YOUR DAMNED NECKLACE! LET ME GO!

Chara throws him to the ground and furiously presses him under her foot.

— GWHAAAA! STOP IT, YOU CRAZY BITCH!

— Chara? — Toriel’s voice comes from the cave’s entrance — What's going on?

— I’ve found it, Toriel! It was stolen!

— What? — Toriel’s face turns in surprise.

— He stole it! — Chara points to the culprit under her feet.

— Who stole it, dear…? — Toriel lifts up an eyebrow in confusion.

— Him! This evil flower! He was picking on me all the way since I woke up in that cave!

— Hehehehehe… — Flowey giggles.

— Stop laughing! — She presses her foot even more.

— Oh dear, you must be so tired… — Toriel gently wraps her arms around the girl’s shoulders — Come, let's go home. We can continue our search tomorrow.

— What? No! It was stolen, that flower stole it! — She points at the flower, but Toriel seems to pay her no mind.

— Fool. No one can see me but you! Hehehehehe! — Flowey smirks at Chara, waving its leaves as saying a cheerful goodbye.

— I know, dear… it's hard to lose an object as important as your necklace… But it’s still here somewhere, I swear…

— But… but… — Chara bites her lips, trying to contain the hate she was feeling at the moment. Frustrated, there was nothing more she could do besides follow Toriel back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting much, I've been very busy with university issues ><


	7. Moving On

The next day Chara woke up pretty early. Even in the comfortable new room that Toriel hosted her, Chara’s sleep wasn't a peacefully one; nightmares about the war and her lost family haunted her, denying her any good rest she possibly could have. Toriel was already awakened in the kitchen straining her coffee.

— Good morning, dear! I wasn't expecting you so early. Couldn't sleep?

— I never had to get too much sleep anyway…

— So, you don’t need to sleep? Are you a child or a robot? — Asked Toriel, playfully.

— Well, actually neither! — Chara smiles — Can I have some coffee?

— Do children drinks coffee nowadays? — Said Toriel while serving the girl a cup of hot black coffee, still with her playful smile.

— I drink it since I was 10.

— Oooh, that was a soooo long time ago… — Toriel laughs.

— Not as long ago as yours…

— Hey! That was mean!

— I’m just picking on you. — Chara giggles — “Granny goat”...

— That’s not funny! — Toriel tries to contain her own laughter — I’m not a granny! If my son were alive, he would be by your age!

Toriel suddenly stops speaking. She could not believe that she simply gave away her son’s death in a casual conversation. Soon the guilt starts to let her down — “How could I have betrayed my son’s memory like this?” — She thought, as if the happiness she feels was unfair, a quick betrayal of her own grief — “All of your children are dead and you are happily chatting about it?” 

— Hey… — Toriel felt Chara’s hand gently touching hers — It’s okay. He is in a better place now.

— What? — Chara’s voice brings her back to reality, even if she did not understand what did the girl says.

— I know how it is… To lose a beloved one. I… I lost my mother when I was a baby. My father when I was a kid… And my sister just before climbing mount Ebott. Of course, I think about them… I think about them a lot, actually. Sometimes I just think that it’s not fair that I am living when they aren’t.

— I… feel just the same. When my children died, both on the same night, I felt like my entire world had fallen apart. I felt… broken, as if a part of me just died with them. I felt alone even surrounded by people who cared about me. And now I’m… Just giving away all of this, like it meant nothing…

— I don’t think so. The last thing my sister told me before we separate was “whatever happens, keep moving”. That was the last thing my father told her, too. I didn’t know what I would find on the other side of the mountain, but I was sure that whatever it comes would be better than where I already have been. — The girl shrugs her shoulders in a shy attempt to contain her own tears — So I don’t think you’re betraying anyone… you’re just… moving on. ‘Cause you know, we never know what awaits us ahead in life, but surely is anything better than our past.

These words had warmed Toriel’s heart in a way that any condolence could never do. She couples the girl’s cheeks with her bandaged hands and lends a kiss on her forehead.

— So much wisdom in so little age… You truly are a very, very special child.

— That's because you're a very special grandma.

Their hug lasts until their tears were dried and their hearts were calm.

— Don't call me grandma and I don't call your child. — Toriel finally says with a faint smile.

— Deal.

The doorbell rings and Chara lets go of  Toriel’s arms, drying the goat’s remaining tears with the sleeves of her dress. 

— Don't worry, I’ll open it for you. — Chara sprints to the door and opens it, letting out a scared gasp.

There was a white ghost just hovering behind it, their huge black eyes staring at her.

— S-sorry… Didn’t mean to… To startle you… — Says the ghost, looking down to the floor — I-I… I just came to… Uh… Deliver this to the lady that lives here…

Chara looks down; there was a bucket full of alive snails on the ground, some of them crawling out the bucket.

— Uh… I was not scared! I mean, I think I saw you in the ruins just yesterday! — Chara tries to hide her revulsion for snails by smiling and avoiding look directly at them.

— Really? — The ghost seems excited somehow — I… I saw you, too… but you seemed to be having fun and I didn't want to get in your way… and ruin everything…

—Uh… I wasn't having any fun, that's for sure…

—Oh? I ruined everything already…? Sorry…

—No, no, it wasn't your fault… — “Geez, what's wrong with this guy?” — I was looking for a necklace… It is made of gold and has a heart-shaped pendant. Have you seen it, by chance?

— Uh… I… I don't remember… Sorry…

Chara frowns, frustrated. “Don't remember? Seriously?” — She thought.

—Oh, I see you’ve met Napstablook! — Says Toriel, lying a hand on Chara’s shoulder — He is the owner of a snail farm not far from here. It is him who provides me snails for my recipes!

—Oh... You… you actually EAT them…? — Chara was smiling on the surface, but fighting inside to avoid puke.

—Of course! — Toriel smiles widely — I make the best snail porridge in the world!

—Surely you do.

—Napstablook, this is Chara, a very special guest.

—Chara… It is a beautiful name… I-it’s nice to meet you… — The ghost shyly says.

—Nice to meet you too, Napstablook.

—Thank you very much, dear. Here, your payment. — Toriel lends the ghost some pieces of gold, which is still visible when the ghost holds it inside their ghostly body.

—Thank you, ma’am… Have a nice day… Nicer than mine… It’s not like it’s something difficult, after all… Well, bye…

The ghost slowly slides through a wall and Toriel grabs the snail bucket inside.

— Is he going to be okay? He seems kinda down…

— Napstablook is an introvert one. He always gets too nervous when meeting someone new. That’s all.

— Oh. I see… — Chara closes the door behind her and follows Toriel to the kitchen — I was thinking… Where are the other monsters?

—What? — Toriel seems strangely startled by the question.

—I mean, I haven't seemed any others besides you, that ghost and… — She was about to talk about Flowey again but quickly changed her mind — Well, just you both.

—There are plenty other monsters here, my dear! — As more nervous Toriel gets, as more confused Chara seems. — They’re probably hiding or just busy… I can introduce you to them if you want.

—Er… No, it is not necessary.

—Are you sure? I’d hate if you begin to feel lonely…

—I’m fine. — Chara thought to talk about how she was used to be alone, but she feared that it would hurt Toriel’s feelings, so she chooses to say something nice to her — As long as you’re with me, I will never feel lonely.

—I’m so glad you’re here! — Toriel squeezes her so tight she could barely breathe.

—Ah… Can’t… Breath… — Toriel finally lets her go, asking a ton of sorries. — Would we go search for my necklace again today?

—Oh. About it, Chara… — Toriel did not seem as excited about the idea as she were yesterday. — I need to tell you something.

—Yes? What is it?

—That necklace, actually I… — She falls silent and watches the girl.

—Toriel? What's the matter? What about my necklace?

—Uh… — The Goat cleans her throat — Nothing.

—Nothing? Seriously? Did you get all freaked out for “nothing”? I don't think so.

—Oh dear, I do that a lot.

—Come on, spit it out.

—Okay… — Toriel takes a deep breath — This necklace seems a lot like the one my adopted child gave my son Asriel in his birthday.

—Really?

—Really. And just before your father went out, I saw the necklace around his neck.

— Did he… did he stole it…?

— I’m not implying that.

— So what?

—Well, at the time it made me think that maybe, just maybe… My boy was still alive somehow and gave Frisk that necklace. But soon my hopes faded away… — After a long pause, Toriel continues — That adopted child, it was a human girl who fell down here, just like you and your father. Her name was Chara.

— I think fate had brought me here, then. — Chara smiles and grabs one of Toriel’s hands — Brought me to you.


	8. Snails Are Okay

As the days go by, Chara turns out to be even more depressed about the loss of her necklace, but she tried not to demonstrate her unhappiness around Toriel since the goat was always very nice to her and was truly trying to comfort her the way she could. When not engaged in their quest to find the necklace, they spend a very good time together; Toriel even tried to teach her how to do knitting and Chara, who has always been a good dancer, started to teach the old lady some moves. And despite Chara’s lack of talent in knitting or Toriel’s lack of talent in dancing, they had a very good time together and got close to each other really quick.

However, as their searches did not show results, almost everyday Chara could not help crying for her lost necklace. Certainly, that evil flower has it, and he doesn't intend to give it back. — “That damn Flowey... I hate him, I hate him so much...” — She thought as she punches her pillow.

— My child? Are you okay? — Toriel knocks at the door, slowly opening it. — I’ve made a snail porridge for dinner, and we still have some chocolate left for dessert...

— Thanks, Tori. But I'm not hungry.

— Oh, how cute, you just called me “Tori”, huhuhuhuhu… — She giggled, but then her expression turns into a sorrowful one — It’s been a while since someone called me like that.

— Don't you like it?

— Oh no, no, my dear, you can call me whatever you want, if it makes you happy. It just… feels a little nostalgic, that's all.

— My father called you like that?

— No, your father called me “mom”.

— Then who?

— Well… — Toriel takes a deep breath — I was married once. And my former husband used to call me “Tori”.

— Oh. I am sorry. Didn't mean to make you sad.

— Oh, I am not sad, my child. Not at all…

— Is he dead…?

— No, he isn't. Actually, he is a king…

—A king? Wow. That means you're a QUEEN! Why do you live here all alone?

— I am not a queen… — The goat strokes the girl’s hair — Not anymore.

— Why? What happened? Did you divorce? Was the king a bad guy?

— Err… No, he wasn't actually a “bad guy”... It's just… He had some odd means to an end that I didn't approve. And he would not hear me, even if I implored him to change his mind… So I thought if he wanted to rule without listening to others, then he would rule alone.

— I see… But you could have taken off the throne and rule by yourself, couldn't you?

—Hahahaha! Dear, this would be High Treason, and the punishment for this crime is… Well, death. — Toriel stands up and grabs Chara by the hand — Come, let’s eat before the food gets cold.

— But people would see that the king’s actions were bad, wouldn’t they? — Asked Chara, following Toriel to the dining table.

— Hahaha! I wish it could be that simple, child. — Toriel grabs a huge pot full of some sticky food — I know is not much likelihood of the human taste, but I hope you like it…

— Wh-what’s this?

— Snail porridge! Its taste is better than it’s looks, I swear!

— Uh… O-okay… — Chara gathered all of her determination to take a bite of that weird-looking food. Toriel apprehensively watched her as she chews and swallows down the snail porridge, waiting for a response for what seemed to be an eternity — Uh… It tastes… Interesting… — She finally says, and Toriel starts to stir her sleeves with her claws, in a nervous and awkward posture.

— Oh, I know you would hate it! I know, at this point I should have a garden to plant some vegetables, and make proper human food… — Toriel seems even more nervous somehow — I am sorry, dear, I promise that I’ll try something... I was never that good at gardening after all…

— W-Wait, I wasn't about to say that. Snails are… Uh… “Okay”, I guess… Why are you freaking out all of sudden?

— I… — Toriel falls silent for a moment. — I just care about you, dear.

— Well, thank you… But… Uh… You know you don't need to worry about things like that… I mean, my family were never rich, and it just got worse with the war. So I’m used to eating whatever I get. Besides, your cooking skills are amazing!

— Oh, dear… Really…? — Toriel smiles at the girl with tearful eyes.

— Yes! I mean it! This was the best snail porridge I’ve ever eaten!

— Hahahaha! Don't be silly, this was the ONLY snail porridge you’ve ever eaten!

— But it was made by you. That's why I know it’s the best.

— Hahahaha! Oh, my dear child! — Toriel smiles as if some weight was lifted from her shoulders, and she can't help but hug tightly the girl, raising her from the floor.

— Tori… air… I need… AIR… — Sometimes Toriel exaggerates in her squeezes and must be reminded of letting go.

— Sorry, dear… I'll get my bondages done and we can go search the ruins again.

— I never asked… How did you hurt yourself? You don't seem to be likely to burn yourself in the kitchen, neither stick yourself with the knitting needles.

— Hoho, nobody is free from accidents, Chara. Even the most skilled cooker can burn itself sometimes.

— So it was really a cooking burn?

— Well… Let’s say I abused from fire magic…

— Wow… That seems cool. I mean, not the burnings, but be able to do magic.

— Monsters are made from magic and dust, while humans are made from pure matter. That's why we can do magic naturally and humans don't. Well, of course, there are a few exceptions, but they’re extremely rare. That's also why the human body can endure much more than monsters. Any monster who had fallen from that height surely would die.

— But… You seem so powerful. I mean, you almost suffocated me with a simple hug, it’s hard to believe that you’re anyhow fragile. And you don’t look any old, either.

— I thought I was a “granny goat”...

— I told you, I was just picking on you…

— Well, thank you for the kindness and for the apologies. Technically, monsters live forever. However, the older the monster, more magic it uses to live, and more fragile it gets.

— I understand I guess. It’s that “price of power” thing we used to see in the movies.

— Uh… If you want to put it that way…

— It doesn't mean it isn't cool to live forever and use magic! — Chara smiles — Hey, could you teach me some magic spells?

— Why would you want to do magic?

— Because it must be pretty cool!

— Magical power isn’t a kid’s play, young one… When you’re older, maybe?

— What? But I’m not a kid!

— Oh, I almost forgot. I spared you some clothes… Mostly some dresses that I didn't use anymore.

— Don't change subjects.

— They’re in your wardrobe, dear.

— I hate when you do that, you know?

— I reduced the hem size so it could fit you properly. Let me know if it needs any more adjusts.

— Are you even listening to me?

— Good thing that you’re tall, I didn’t have to reduce it much… Although I bet some of them will be a bit too loose… You’re so thin!

— Okay, okay, I got it. I’ll go get changed.

Toriel smiles in triumph, as she walks for the door.

— I’ll wait for you in the living room.


	9. The Lost Necklace

Chara was having a nightmare again. This time, the war rages upon the underground. Rifles and tanks force the way through, smashing flowers under their metal wheels, and again she was surrounded by the screams and cries of the slaughter.

— Isn’t exactly a beautiful world. Why do the monsters want to leave the underground after all? — Flowey’s voice makes the scene change; now she was in a pitch black area and only the flower was visible.

— Oh, C'mon! Even in my dreams?! I thought I got rid of you!

— Hey, hey, stop being a bitch. I’m here to help you.

— WHAT? YOU STOLE MY NECKLACE AND I AM BEING A BITCH?!

— How many times do I need to tell you that I didn't steal your stupid necklace?

— I don't believe in you.

— But I know who stole it.

— You stole it.

— NO, I DIDN'T, GODDAMMIT! Do you want to know where the fuck is your necklace or not?

— Stop talking shit and tell me at once!

— That old goat lady stole it.

— Liar. I know it was YOU!

— Want proof? Go to her room and search in the socks drawer.

— Why? Did you put it in there?

— Not me! I have no hands, how could I possibly open a drawer?

— The same way you could sneak into my room and break into my dreams!

— You know, it is a TOTALLY different kind of magic. Besides, I can't interfere in the physical world anymore, just watch it. I was able to pick up your phone because it has magical modifications on it.

— I don't want to listen to your lies anymore. Get out of my head!

— ...As you wish… Chara. — Says the flower, after a long pause.

When Flowey disappears, Chara wakes up with a horrible headache. She calls for Toriel, but it seems that is no one home. — “Where could she be?” — Chara could wait for Toriel to return, but a headache was too intense so she decided to search for some medicine on her own. She searches the kitchen cabinets and her own wardrobe room, but there's nothing useful. As a headache grows, she decides to search for it in Toriel’s room.

— It is the only room I haven't searched yet, after all. — Chara thinks, entering Toriel’s all-blue room. There was nothing useful on the dressing table neither the wardrobe. Searching in the drawer she could find some pots with strange herbs and their name written in an etiquette. Chara guesses that one of those could be medicine, but she rather waits for Toriel’s return to administer it. 

The sock drawer gots her attention. Flowey told her she would find her necklace in there. An obvious lie, or a certain trap. Toriel would never do something like this. She reaches for the drawer, then backs her arms away; it is not right to touch other people’s things without their permission and to touch that drawer would be a huge invasion of Toriel’s privacy. However, she could not help to be curious about it, and after a moment of pondering Chara opens the sock drawer.

For her relief, there were only socks inside it. Chara was about to close it when a small shiny object gets her attention. She moves some socks away and for her surprise, there was her golden necklace.

— N-no… it can't be… why…? Why would Toriel do such a thing!? — Confused, she holds her necklace against her chest and can't help but cry. She simply couldn't believe that Toriel has betrayed her. — It MUST be some misunderstood! It must be that flower’s trickery! Curse him! Curse that stupid flower! 

She closes the drawer and leaves Toriel’s room, running to her own room and locking the door. As her headache gets worse, Chara cries in her bed, cursing Flowey for what she thinks he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Continue next week...  
> Thanks for the reading! Feel free to leave your feedback! It is very important to me ^^
> 
> *Undertale and all its characters we're created by Toby Fox, Temmie Chang, and their respective creation team.


End file.
